Live Well, Laugh Often, Love Much
by geglez
Summary: Beca has had great success in her life mainly with her career, but she has always felt like something was missing. Will she find what she was missing when her path crosses Chloe or will it be just nothing. *Sorry lame summary BUT you should still read it Lol*
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy there guys. So this is my new story. Just something that randomly popped into my head so I figured let me just write it out and see what they think. Im not sure if I should keep gong with this story so this is literally all up to you guys. If a good amount of people decided I should then you guys need to leave me a comment to let me know otherwise I wont know and I wont keep going. Well here it is and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Can I go home now pwease? I promise that I'm feeling a lot better" the blue eyed, brunette boy asked his doctor.<p>

"Oh are you sure you're feeling better? I need to see that, so you think you could show me?" she asked him raising her eyebrows towards him. "Umm yeah look at me go!" he said as she quickly jumped off the bed and started to run around the room as fast as he could as if that would prove his point.

"Haha okay there Flash lets slow it down a bit before you get dizzy. Good job I can see that you're feeling a lot better now" she said as she picks up the small boy and places him down on the bed once again.

"I don't like the Flash" the small boy mumbles to himself as he frowns. The doctor chuckles at the small boy as she takes her stool and rolls it to the bed and sits down in front of the boy so she is eye lever to him. "You don't like the Flash! What he is like superfast, how can you not like that, He is awesome, who do you like bud?" she asks as she sees the boys eyes light up at the question.

"Yeah he's fast but he has no other powers so that's dumb..oops that's umm not cool. My mommy doesn't let me say that D word she says its of-ofwensive, but sometimes I forget." He said as he tried to rephrase his sentence. "But I like the Green Arrow, he is super cool with his bow and arrow." The boy said enthusiastically.

"Ohh no, umm I like Thor better, he has that cool hammer thwingy and he is weally strong, I want to be that strong" he corrected quickly as he changed his mind.

"Sure Thor is cool too, BUT I'm going to have to go with Batman. You can't go wrong with Batman buddy." The doctor challenged knowing it would only riel up the small boy.

Everyone who knows her knows how much she loves kids and of course she loves her superheroes which are great because what little kids don't either. Many people knew she would so great things with her life but they never thought she would become a doctor.

As they were both so entranced with their little debate on superheroes they didn't noticed the fact that the door opened and someone had entered the room quietly. "Mommy!" the little boy out of nowhere yelled as she hopped off the bed and attached himself to his moms leg like it was his only life line.

"Hey there baby, how are you feeling?" his mother said as she bent down and picked him up. "Im feeling better." He mumbled as she rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hi, Im really sorry that I took so long to get here. My best friend called me as soon as she brought him over, I was working and it was crazy traffic on the way here." She tried to explain herself to the doctor. She didn't want the doctor to think she didn't care about her son because she did. As she finished her little rant she noticed the doctor wasn't saying much she just kept looking at her.

"Ohh sorry, Umm no its perfectly fine. Plus he was very well behaved so that's should calm you down. Its really not a big deal" the doctor said as she shook her head as to stop herself from staring and going off on a daze.

"So he is doing better, he can go home now. Just if within the next 24 hours his fever comes back just please bring him back her again immediately. With kids his age we like to keep a good eye on them because they tend to get sick easier and quicker. So here are his papers and here is my number, if for any reason you bring him back here just give me a call and I'll come down to check up on him." She said as she signed off the papers and handed them to the smaller boys mom.

"See you around Alex, hopefully not in the hospital again." She said as she scuffled the boys hair as he smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything umm.."

"Ohh yeah its Dr. Mitchel, Beca Mitchell, nice to meet you." She said as she stuck out her hand to the other woman who instantly shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Im Chloe Beale. Once again thanks for everything" with that the stunning redhead grabbed her papers and walked right out the door leaving Beca by herself in the room with only her thoughts.

_**Later that night**_

Beca was finally down with her 12 hour shift and was now on call and was ready to head home. As she began to walk towards her car she couldn't help but think about the redhead who she crossed paths with earlier that day. She had seen her share of beautiful woman in her life but there was just something about this one that caused her to keep thinking about her. All she knew what that she was instantly captivated by her beauty and those ridiculously gorgeous eyes. Before she knew it she was already in front of her house and in her driveway. With that she made her way in the house to notice the shoes right by the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" she yelled as she dropped her gym bag with clothes on the floor and made her way further into the house.

"Yeah Becs in the kitchen" she heard someone call out just as loud. She made her way through the house and finally reached the kitchen to find her best friend in an apron cooking. "Hey there Martha Stewart what are you making? "She teased as she made her way to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. "Hahaha very funny fun-size, Im actually just finishing up some Mac and Cheese if you want some." He said as he turned off the stove.

"Yeah but do we have bacon? I want some with some bacon in mine. I mean bacon taste good in everything" She said as she saw him nod his head and went to look for her bacon and some plates for them to eat. They made got their things ready and both sat on the kitchen island and began eating and chatting.

"So how was work?" he said as he changed topics.

"Oh it was good, busy as usual. Nothing overly exciting really." She said as she grabbed all of the dishes and put them all in the dishwasher. "So like no hot girls today? Come on there has got to be at least one person who hit on you today. Someone always does." He said.

"No there really wasn't. Jesse why do you always assume everyone tries to hit on me. Wait actually don't answer that question BUT there was one person today that I saw who was gorgeous." She said as she grabbed her drink and made her way to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Okayyyyy don't just leaving at that. Did you hit on her or vice versa? Did you get her number at least?" he questioned her way to enthusiastically for Becas like.

"No I didn't hit on her and no she didn't hit on me. I kinda spaced out when I saw her at first. And also no I actually didn't get her number" she confessed to her friend who was now more confused than ever. "Umm wait a minute you're telling me the Almighty one, didn't get hit on and didn't get a number either? Omg what is this world turning into" he said as they both began to laugh.

"Well no I didn't get her number. I only spoke to her briefly and it was when she came to pick up her son who was my patient. I did give her mine in case she brought her son again to the hospital." She explained the situation to her friend.

"Ohh damn…so she has a kid. Bummer. Guess you aint going after that?" he asked knowing the kid factor was a big deal for anyone but he wasn't sure how Beca felt about it since she loved kids.

"Well not really, he was a cute kid, 4 years old. Should have seen him debate on superheroes. And I did get her name though, Chloe Beale, but that's all I got. And before you even think about it, no Im not gonna look through the kids record to get her number." She stated raising an eyebrow towards Jesse who only raised his hands up in surrender and shrugged.

With that they talked some more for a few hours and then separated. She made her way to her room and quickly showered and got changed. As she was done coming out of the bathroom and getting everything ready for her next day of work she heard her phone ringing. She quickly went to grab it as she looked at the number she didn't recognize it. She normally doesn't answer phone calls when she doesn't know the number but not this time, she quickly unlocked the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi..umm is this Beca" the other voice asked timidly.

"Yeah this is she, who am I speaking to?"

"Ohh yeah sorry, this is Chloe, Chloe Beale." Chloe replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you guys will let me know what you think. Leave a commentreview to let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!**

**Geglez3**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Bree thanks for taking Alex to the hospital for me and waiting till I got there" the redhead spoke as she stepped into her best friend's house while putting all her things on the table. _

"_Not a problem Chlo you know I'd do anything for you guys, plus you guys are family so that's the end of that. So what did the doctor say?" the blonde asked as she handed the small boy a juice box and his mother a glass of wine as they sat in the living room area._

"_Oh yeah she just told me he was feeling better and if he ends up having a fever within the next 24 hours to take him to the ER quickly. She also gave me her number just in case as well" the redhead explained while a smile crept up her face at the last part which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde sitting across from her._

"_Oh God you have that face right now." the blonde teased. _

"_And what face would that be exactly because I'm pretty sure that I am not making any faces right now" Chloe replied while trying to do her best to maintain as serious as possible while her friend only stared at her with a raised eyebrow as to saying 'you know what face'._

"_Fine okay yes I have that face on, but I swear its nothing. I just think she was pretty okay that's all" the redhead said as she brought the glass of wine to her lips as she smile at the thought of the small doctor. "Plus you should have seen her with Alex just talking about superheroes. It was the cutest thing ever they were both so into it. It wasn't until Alex saw me that she noticed that I was there" the redhead chuckled at the memory._

"_So did you give her your number? Because it seems like you want to meet her again by the way you talk about her and you just met her today." The blonde said half-teasing, half-seriously. Aubrey didn't have anything against Chloe dating but ever since she had Alex she felt like she needed to be extra protective over them, she considered them family due to the long-term friendship she's had with the redhead._

"_No I didn't, I got hers though but it's not like I'm going to call her anyways." The redhead answered._

"_Why not? I know I'm not always in favor of you calling people when they give you their number but you just sounded so excited about her just talking about her I thought you would"_

"_I know but we barely said anything to each other and I'm not ev-" the redhead was talking when Alex came back into the room with tears down his face and interrupting her_

"_Mommy, I'm not feeling so good" the boy said as he rested his head on her lap. The redhead quickly placed the glass on the table and pressed the back of her hand on the boys forehead. "Bree please get my keys, his fever is back." She said as she quickly got up and gathered all of her belongings and picked up the boy._

"_I'll take you guys to the hospital just hop into my car" The blonde said as she grabbed her phone, purse and key and made her way out the door with the redhead. They made their way to the car and drove off to the hospital._

_Once they were at the hospital they went straight to the Emergency Room and went straight to the front desk, due to the fact that the boy had been there already that same day they admitted him quickly and got him inside while they waited for their doctor. _

"_Hey I'm sure he is fine, don't worry." Aubrey tried to comfort the redhead who couldn't stop pacing the room since they got there. "Why don't you give that Doctor a call? She did tell you to give her a call if anything happened with Alex. I mean it's a win-win situation, someone can attend Alex and you can see her again" the blonde tried to joke around as well to try and help Chloe call down a bit. She watched for a minute to see what the redhead's reaction to the suggestion was and saw that the redhead was definitely thinking it over. _

"_You really think so? No its really late anyways. Plus Im sure she was just saying that to be nice." Chloe said to the blonde but it was more to convince herself not to call. "Fuck it I'll give her a cal….BUT its only for Alex" she said sending her friend a warning look who only smiled while raising both her hands in surrender. With that she grabbed her phone and the cad that Beca had given her and began to dial the number. After only a few rings Beca picked up the phone._

* * *

><p>About a good 15 minutes had passed since Chloe got off the phone with Beca informing her that Alex was once again in the ER. The brunette insisted in going over there and without letting Chloe replied bid her goodbyes and hung up the phone. One of the doctors had been in to check up on the small boy and set him up on an IV for his fluids. As time went on the redhead was getting inpatient wondering what was taking so long to find out what was wrong with her son. All she could do was pace the room because she couldn't stay still for more than a second. As she was soothing her son by touching his now matted hair due to the sweat because of the fever the curtains abruptly swung open to revile a short brunette in jeans with boots and a plaid shirt.<p>

"Hey guys so has anyone come in and checked up on him?" she asks as she sets down the boys charts and rolls up her sleeves up to her elbows looking at the redhead.

"Not really although they came to put him on an IV to give him fluids due to the fever" the redhead said explained as she stepped away from her son to give the Doctor some room to work.

"Okay well at least he has that already. How long has he been here for?" she ask as she verifies that everything is correct with the fluid bag.

"I called you about 15-20 minutes ago so about the same time." Chloe answered quickly.

"You have got to be shitting me" the small brunette mumbled under her breath irritated to the fact that they were he so long and not one test had been done to the small boy.

"What is there something wrong aside from the obvious fact that we are in here in the first place?" the blonde spoke up for the first time after hearing the short Doctor swearing.

"Well I don't know for sure but its irritating that you guys have been here this long without a single test being done without knowing what is wrong with him" Beca explained as she grabbed a couple of gloves on after paging on of the nurses. "Oh sorry umm I'm Dr. Mitchell" she said giving the blonde a small smile and going back to pay attention to the boy.

Suddenly the curtains were open again and another Doctor came into the room without noticing that Beca was already there. "Hello I'm Doctor Crews and what seems to be t-…oh Dr. Mitchell what are you doing here. I thought it was you night off?" he asked sounding a bit irritated at the fact that Beca was already there.

"Yeah well I saw him earlier today and Ms. Beale here gave me a call after having to wait so damn long for you to attend her son" Beca answered as she glared at the man.

"Well since you saw him earlier why is he here again them shouldn't you have treated him right" he retaliated as he grew more annoyed.

"Listen her don't mess with me got it. Don't forget I'm your attending and I'm head Trauma surgeon and I can have you doing rectal exams for the rest of your career here faster than you can say sorry. Now do me a favor and get the hell out" the brunette firmly ordered with clenched jaws as she ignored the man who just stood there and looked like he was going to say something back but quickly turned around and left. With that Beca turned her attention back to the small boy.

"Hey buddy how you holding up? Heard you weren't feeling so well" she spoke to the small boy as she took his temperature which read 102.3 which was alarming due to the fact that he was just here less than ten hours ago.

"What happened I thought you were going to be running around like Flash today since you seemed pretty good earlier?" Beca conversed with the boy as she lifted up his shirt and felt around his stomach and grabbed her stethoscope.

"I told you….I…don't ..like ..Flash.." the smaller boy said while trying to control his breathing. This got a chuckle out of everyone in the room and eased the tension a bit.

"Has he been coughing lately or a loss in appetite and tiredness?" Beca asked both women as the redhead nodded.

"Okay buddy I forgot you like Thor because he is strong, but right now I need you to take deep breaths for me. Think you could do that for me?" she asked as she waited and got a nod from the boy and continued her work.

As she kept examining the child she opened the curtains and called for one of the nurses, "Hey Nancy I need you to do a culture swab along with a blood test for a rapid diagnosis test and please have Dr. Conard alert the Radiology team that I will need a chest X-ray for a four year old. Thank you and I need that done ASAP" as Beca gave off the instruction the nurse quickly left to retrieve everything that she needed to get everything Beca asked for.

As Beca went over the chart of Alex she grabbed her phone from her back pocket.

"She's seriously using her phone right now instead of working?" the blonde whispered to the redhead as she watched the brunette on her phone.

"Shh Bree" The redhead answered as she quickly elbowed the blonde without Beca watching.

"Where the hell do they get their license? Must have gotten it out of a cereal box" the blonde commented a little too loud as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Stace,…yeah I'm good but I need a favor…I sent a nurse to alert you that I need a chest X-ray but you know how they are…yeah I know but I still came in…I came because I wanted to see you…I'm joking I got called it that's why…anyways I'm going to be up there in a few minutes just giving you a heads up…thanks" with that the brunette hung up the phone and put it back in her back pocket.

"To answer your question yes I did get my license from a cereal box it was actually Lucky Charms if you must know. It was pretty freaking good too . I love the little marshmallow, I save them for the end" Beca said sarcastically to the blonde while giving her, her signature smirk.

At that moment a different nurse came in and began running all of the tests that Beca had asked for and quickly got out of the way for Beca to get the boy and take him up to get his X-Ray.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take Alex and along with my fake license and get him an X-Ray, we'll be right back. Hopefully we'll have the results quickly. Just sit tight." With that Beca along with the nurse raised the side railing of the bed and began to roll the bed out and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Bree. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut" the redhead said as she smacked the blonde on the shoulder as soon as Beca left the room.<p>

"What I'm sorry I didn't think she heard me and honestly I don't really care. She shouldn't have been on her phone anyways its unprofessional" she tried to justify her actions even though she knew she was wrong in doing so but she was never going to admit that because a Posen is never wrong and will never admit it even if they are.

"Yeah well good job because she ended up calling another doctor to hurry up with figuring out what is wrong with Alex. Plus you looked like a dick for doing so just saying" Chloe said as she softly chucked at the end just thinking about the blonde facial expression when Beca gave her comeback.

"Yeah well whatever. Plus what do you see in her and her "alt" look anyways, you can do better"

"Yeah well I find it cute and the whole Doctor mode is really attractive and sexy." The redhead answered as she couldn't stop the grin across her face, which caused the blonde to roll her eyes for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>"Hey Becs what are you doing here really, because I'm sure Jesse told me that today was your night off along with the next two days after a 12 hour shift the whole week" greeted Stacie as she set everything up to do the Chest X-ray on the small boy.<p>

"Yeah well he was my patient this morning and I gave his mom my number in case he got worse and guess what? He got worse so she gave me a call and I came in" Beca explained as they stepped behind the glass as Stacie worked her magic.

"You could have just called anyone else to treat him for you, you know"

"Yeah well, I wanted to come in personally anyways" that was the only response the brunette could give without saying too much.

"Oh my God, you find his mom hot…_THAT_ is why you came in! Actually that's why you gave her your number even though you said it was in case she brought him here. Wow ulterior motive at its finest. I'm so proud of you" the lanky brunette teased as she took the X-ray and looked them over with Beca.

Beca quickly grabbed the X-rays and looked them over to find out what was wrong with the boy along with trying to hide her face which was now heating up and blushing.

"Got it! I had a feeling that's what it was just wanted to make sure and cover all of my ends" Beca said as she pointed something out on the X-Ray to Stacie.

"Well looks like you got some work to do. Let me know if you need anything else from me" the lanky doctor said as she handed back the X-Ray and exited the room. With that Beca left the Radiology room and made her way back down to the redhead and her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyy there guys. Just wanted to say Thank you so much to those who followed, Favorited, reviewed and those who just read. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think whether it is good or bad, constructive criticism is good and I welcome it. Also if you guys have any ideas or anything please feel free to PM and let me know, Im open to them.<br>**_

_**I do have a question, Im thinking of pairing Aubrey but Im was wondering what you guys thought, would you rather see her with Jesse or with Stacie or someone else. Its up to you guys and as a warning the majority will rule so if you have someone in mind make sure you let me know! **_

_**Thanks again guys and see you guys next time.! **_

_**Geglez :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

As Beca got back to where Chloe and Aubrey were she found herself in front of another doctor. "Hello, Dr. Mitchell, so it looks like it is true that you came in today. I thought we agreed for you to have tonight and the next two days off?" the other doctor said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah well Aunt Lexie I still wanted to come in, sorry not sorry." The brunette answered back along with an eye roll.

"Actually I heard you threatened our beloved Dr. Crew with rectal exams. What did you do now?" the woman asked as she raised an eyebrow towards her niece knowing there was always two sides to the story.

"Why you gotta assume it was me. That's not fair, ask them I didn't start it did I?" beca asked as she gestured towards the pair of friends who were confused at the whole interaction. As Beca eyed them, both girls raised their hands and shrugged.

"So glad my life isn't in your hands because I would have been dead, you guys suck." Beca said to them sarcastically while receiving an eye roll form the blonde and a giggle from the redhead. "Anyways maybe if he didn't take so damn long to get here and do his job then maybe I wouldn't have threatened him. Plus he is a major pain in my ass" Beca complained.

"Becs you know I love you, but with you _everyone_ is a pain in your ass. Maybe you should go a little easy on them, they are just interns" The older woman tried to reason with her niece knowing it would get nowhere but it was worth a shot.

"Okay well don't come to me when they 'take it easy' and God forbid someone is really ill and because they took too long they got worse. Plus no one took it easy on me so I'll teach just how I learned…the hard way" the short brunette said as she just studied the results from the tests from earlier.

"Touché I can agree with that. You're lucky you're a great doctor because if it was someone else you would be in trouble for threatening Crews"

"Oh I thought it was because I was you're niece and you loved me so dearly" Beca deadpanned as she smirked at her aunt.

"You're such a child, get back to work and treat this poor kid" she ordered as she pointed towards the now asleep Alex.

"Oh but Dr. Montgomery I would if you would just leave me alone" Beca quickly threw back sarcastically and laughed when she felt a sting on her arm from when her aunt playfully smacked her. As her aunt left the room Beca went back and focused on her job and treating Alex. After a few minutes she grabbed the stool and brought it in front of the blonde and the redhead and sat down.

"Okay so I got the results from the tests and X-Ray and got to the bottom of everything. What Alex has is RSV which is known as Respiratory Syncytial Virus. It's a virus that causes infection of the lungs and respiratory tract. Now I ordered the chest X-Ray because when dealing with this virus at times the patient may develop either bronchitis or pneumonia." The Doctor explained as she paused to give the pair a minute to process everything she was telling them. She waited for any response and she finally got a nod from the redhead which gave her the go ahead to continue.

"Now there is good news and bad news. The bad news would be that I'm admitting him for the night due to his difficulty breathing and because of his dehydration. I want him to be here and have them keep a close eye to him. He also developed and ear infection but that will be treated with some antibiotics." Beca said as she once again paused. She didn't want to bombarded them with information especially if they had no idea what the hell she was saying. Before Beca could continue with what she was saying she was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"Okay and what is the good news" Aubrey asked.

"Well I wasn't done so can you give me a break" Beca said as she shook her head and continued to talk now looking at the redhead. "So for the good news it seems that his chest X-Rays came back clear which means no pneumonia or bronchitis. Due to the fact that he is clear on that it will make it easier for him to get better and make a speedy recovery. As for the RSV I want him to stay her and get hydrated and for his breathing to improve once that is set he can go home. As for when he gets home I will prescribe him some relief medication. He will just need rest and lots of fluid and hopefully within then week he will be better." As Beca finished explaining everything she handed Chloe all the paper work and noticed that the blonde was biting her bottom lip as if she wanted to ask something.

"Do _you _have a question?" Beca asked looking at the blonde.

"How do you know all this?" the blonde asked.

"Are you shitting me right now? Is she kidding?" beca asked the redhead in confusion to the blondes absurd question.

"Are you retarded or do you just like to pretend to be? You got to be kidding me" Beca replied.

"Anyways aside from that stupid question. I believe we are all set; a nurse will be here shortly to transport you guys to the new room. I'll check up on him once you guys are settled" Beca said as she got up and bid her goodbyes to the friends and made her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Beca stepped outside she checked her phone and saw she had 2 missed calls and a text from Jesse.<p>

_**Yo where did you go? – J**_

_**Im at the hospital, got called in – B**_

_**I thought you were off. – J**_

_**Yeah but the redhead I told you about called because her son was back here – B**_

_**Ohhhhhhh I get it now! – J**_

_**Get what? Because there aint shit to get weirdo – B**_

_**Sure sure young padawan. Just do me a favor – J**_

_**Seriously 'padawan' you're a big as child. And what do you want? –B**_

_**Don't come home if you didn't either get her number or asked her out. Just saying – J**_

_**Whatever idiot – B**_

_**Yea okay you L-O-V-E me 3 –J**_

_**You put a fucking heart? You're a lot gayer than me. –B**_

_**And you keep thinking that now – B**_

With that Beca shook her head and turned around to make her way down the hall when all of the sudden she collides with someone else and her phone went flying.

"Shit" she hissed as she rubbed her arm. "Im sorry are you okay" she asked the other person as she then noticed she bumped into Chloe and she felt her breath come to a halt.

"No its okay, I was looking for you anyways so I found you" the redhead answered as she picked up Becas phone and accidently pressed the home button and notice that Beca had a text message which read 'but I love you and now you're going to cheat on me?' As she read the text for some reason she felt herself become jealous and disappointed at the same time. She wasn't sure why she felt this way since she and Beca weren't really anything they weren't even considered friends. _ Damn shes dating someone well this totes sucks _she thought to herself as she quickly handed the brunette her phone back.

"Well I was pretty way into texting the upmost weirdest person in my life. Anyways what were you looking me for?" she asked politely as she walked down the hall alongside the redhead.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for coming down on your day off and checking Alex. I really do appreciate it" the redhead confessed.

"Well its me job, plus I gave you my number for that same reason in case he came back so its nothing" Beca replied genuinely, she truly didn't mind coming down when she got the call. She does love her job plus she couldn't help but realize that she could get to see the redhead again.

"I still feel bad that I had you come on your night off. Im sorry for dragging you here." Chloe apologized.

"Well if you really are sorry you could make it up to me…" Beca said smirking at the other woman.

"Yeah and what are proposing then?" the redhead asked, she couldn't help the smile creeping on her face and honestly she didn't mind it.

"Well how about after I get some really needed sleep, we meet up and grab some coffee or lunch depending on the time I do wake up and of course if you are busy. I mean you already have my number anyways." Beca offered as she crossed her fingers, the ones she had in her back pocket. Hoping that the redhead would say yes to her offer. As she waited for the redheads response she couldn't help but really look the redhead and her features as she bit her lower lip as she thought about her answer.

_Coffee or lunch wont hurt….yeah but shes in a relationship…so what you guys can be friends…why is this so hard.._ the redhead argued with herself as she was trying to decide on what her answer would be to Beca.

"Umm Sure why not..its a date..umm I-I mean its no-not a date date…yeah umm..yeah whatever…" Chloe answered as she felt her face heat up due to her embarrassing stuttering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there once again! Clearly I like updating at night. I just sit and listen to music which is great for when I write. Anyways I would love to know what you guys think so far and about the chapter. I also what to say Thank you very much for the review I always look forward to them like you dont understand lol. And also thanks to those who read, follow, and favorite you are all the reason why I want to keep updating.<em>**

**_P.S keep voting on the Aubrey pairing, I have yet to decide and yet to get her paired up in a chapter. Also if you guys have any ideas feel free to PM Im all ears._**

**_Thanks and till next time! _**

**_Geglez (:_**


End file.
